I'm Not Wearing Pants Under Here!
by imdrowninginfootwear
Summary: It's Reid birthday and he's taking his team to the Backstreet Boys concert, while Reid's in the washroom someone kidnaps his whole team. What happens when Reid has to fight against time to save them? Who isn't wearing pants . . . ?


"All right does anybody have to go to the washroom before it starts?" Asked Hotch fully directing the comment at a very giddy Reid sitting in the chair next to him who had just chugged his whole drink.

"I do," Reid said excitedly, "I'll be right back guys, there's no way I'm missing something this exciting!"

"Well then hurry up and go," Morgan chuckled, "There's only so much time in between the opening act and The Backstreet Boys."

As soon as Reid left Rossi turned to Hotch asking, "Remind me of why we're here again?"

"Because its Reid's birthday and he really wanted to go to the concert," Prentiss said in a moody voice.

"And because we're fan girls!" Screeched Garcia and JJ.

"Can I please trade seats with someone, they're going to deafen me," Prentiss whined.

Just as Spencer Reid walked back into the concert The Backstreet Boys came on stage. As he turned into his row he asked, "Pretty good timing right?" Only to have no one answer because the whole team was gone.

Really they ditched me on my birthday, Reid thought glumly. I really thought JJ and Garcia wanted to be here! Well no loot bags for them filled with fun facts, he thought, ha jokes on them.

That's when he noticed the envelope sitting on his chair; it was addressed to Dr. Spencer Reid of the BAU, in typed letters with a red stain on the outside.

Oh no is that blood? Spencer thought. After further investigation he discovered that it wasn't blood, it was some kind of red drink.

He opened the envelope and quickly sped read through the whole thing.

**Hello Spencer,**

**I have kidnapped your entire team and it's up to you to save them. The address to the warehouse I'm keeping them in is 294 Traglin Drive. I hope you can make it here quick though, I wonder how many you can save before the poison gas kills the rest . . . Have fun, and Happy Birthday Spencer!**

**Love,**

**Wouldn't you wish to know?**

Reid quickly ran out of the stadium straight to the car, when he remembered that Hotch had he keys he quickly called for a taxi.

The taxi arrived a few minutes later and Reid gave the address to the driver immediately telling him to drive as fast as he could that this was an emergency.

When Reid showed up at the warehouse he found all the doors locked. Reid quickly walked over to the nearest window and smashed it with his messenger bag.

He ran through the maze of a warehouse until he found his team. They were all tied up to separate poles against the wall. All the guys were wearing just a shirt and boxers. Morgan's had skulls on them, Hotch's had hearts, and Rossi's had Barbies.

The girls were all wearing those really short boxer pyjama shorts and their shirts.

Reid immediately ran over to Hotch who was tied up closest and began to untie him.

While Reid untied Hotch began to speak, "There's one thing I need to tell you about this . . ."

"What is it?" Reid asked worriedly.

"Surprise!" Said Hotch with a smile on his face that Reid hadn't seen in years.

With that a whole bunch of people jumped out from behind different objects yelling happy birthday.

A disco-ball was lowered from the roof, a punch and food station was rolled in, and so was a giant birthday cake.

Music started and a stripper jumped out of the cake, but not just any stripper, Gideon!

All the guests were dressed the same way as Reid's team so he ripped his own pants of as fast as he could and screamed, "I'm not wearing pants under here!" while shimmying his shoulders and revealing his pink boxers.

Later in the party Reid asked Prentiss why it was a no-pants-party.

Emily responded with, "Well Morgan took his pants off and everyone else followed his lead," with a shrug.

Reid also managed to ask Hotch why there was a red drink on the envelope.

"Rossi spilt his damn Kool-Aid jammer again!" Hotch muttered with a grunt and then stormed off angrily.

The next morning Spencer woke up in a weird bed and rolled over to see Gideon lying next to him staring at him lovingly.

Uh-oh thought Reid . . . I'm not wearing pants under here . . .

**A/N: I hope you liked this story! :D By the way I'm not wearing pants under here is a reference to the Criminal Minds bloopers. Please review and tell me if you liked it! **

**ALSO THIS IS A MESSAGE TO ANYONE WHO LOVES CRIMINAL MINDS! IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN A MONTHLY CRIMINAL MINDS WRITING CONTEST PLEASE CONTACT ME THROUGH PM OR CHECK OUT MY FORUM BY CLICKING ON THE FOLLOWING LINK! .net/forum/Criminal_Minds_Monthly_Writing_Contest/79041/**

**ALSO PAPER DOLL DECAY WILL BE MY CO-JUDGE SO YOU CAN CONTACT HER ALSO HERE: .net/~paperdolldecay THANKS :D**


End file.
